Sonder
by lau-litost
Summary: Sonder: Sustantivo. Ni tristeza ni felicidad, es darse cuenta de que los demás también tienen una vida compleja. Aunque esto también habla de miedos...
1. I

Qué adorable es la época de invierno. Hay regalos, comidas, cenas, vacaciones y se renuevan las ganas de ser buen estudiante. Sí, después de Navidad y Año Nuevo uno regresa a la escuela con nuevos ánimos y propósitos llenos de buena voluntad. El primer día de clases del segundo semestre los estudiantes buscan a sus amigos, conversan y se dicen cuánto se extrañaron durante ese mes de descanso.

Ella no, de hecho se esconde y le recuerda a Dios que no quiere verlo a él. ¡Claro qué no! Después de la cena de Año Nuevo es lo último que quiere.

Después de un intenso y turbio romance de un año y medio decidió que era momento de terminarlo. No porque la tratara mal, sino porque ya no tenían nada en común y estar con él ya estaba de más, para qué perder más tiempo. Ella sabe que fue una buena decisión, pero a él no le agradó para nada. Él se atrevió a recordarle todo por lo que pasaron juntos y ella no pudo sentir más que vergüenza. Sí, él tenía razón, pero ella también. Renji no es malo, pero la abrupta decisión de Rukia lo sacó de su zona de confort.

Ahora que estaba de regreso en la escuela no quería tener que enfrentarlo y mucho menos por su reacción tan… patética. Nunca lo había lastimado de esa manera, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que pudieran hablarse así. Pero esa noche ellos pelearon horriblemente, le gritó como nunca lo había hecho… estaban rotos.

Ni modo, las clases ya iniciaron. Salió de su escondite, un cubículo de baño, y se dirigió al aula.

\- Bien chicos, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien estas vacaciones. No olviden darme sus ensayos al final de la clase…

Durante toda la mañana Rukia mantuvo fija la mirada en el pizarrón y la ventana que estaba junto a ella y no fue problema, pero al momento del receso se sintió como hace 2 años no se sentía: sola. Durante el tiempo que duró su noviazgo se tenían el uno al otro y ya. No tenían más amigos que ellos mismos. Era como ser la estudiante de nuevo ingreso… de nuevo.

Subió a la azotea, creía que nadie la molestaría ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta notó a un chico, pero no le dio importancia, sólo se saludaron con un ademán con la cabeza y se dirigió a la esquina contraria para abrir su lata de jugo. Debía tener un semblante de miseria porque el chico que estaba ahí fumando le ofreció un cigarro, que ella no aceptó pero agradeció.

\- Qué raro es verte sola, ¿peleaste con tu novio?- rompió el silencio el chico después de exhalar humo. Rukia se rió de manera sardónica y contestó con sorna:

\- Peor, cortamos en Año Nuevo. – el chico arqueó ambas cejas y dio otra bocanada a su cigarro, ahí terminó su conversación y Rukia continuó con su jugo mientras miraba intermitentemente a través de la malla y su celular, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Te deseo a morir, ¿lo sabes, no? – dijo Renji detrás de ella, haciendo que Rukia diera un brinco y se girara hacia él.

\- Sí, pero yo ya no. Perdona que te lo diga así, pero no hay otra manera. Es momento de dejarme ir. Ya no tenemos quince años.- Renji la acorraló.

\- No, pero te quiero igual que hace dos años.- dijo tomándole ambas manos.

\- Por favor… no lo hagas más difícil.- contestó ella con desesperación y liberándose del agarre bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Qué hice mal? – espetó al tiempo que pateaba la malla que rodeaba la azotea, haciendo que se sacudiera. Rukia y el otro chico se sobresaltaron.

\- Nada, pero crecimos idiota, ya nuestros planes son diferentes. Adiós y ya no me busques.- Rukia ya se iba pero Renji la tomó de la muñeca.

\- Por mí puedes seguir bailando o ir a la universidad, no me importa, lo que te haga feliz me hace feliz... te lo voy a demostrar.

\- ¡Vete! Me da vergüenza verte después de lo que te hice, no puedo creer que sigas buscándome. Oye, sabes que un día vamos a tener que tomar caminos diferentes, mejor despedirnos ahora a cuando tengamos que hacerlo en realidad.

\- No lo entiendes, no ves lo que yo veo… pero te voy a convencer de regresar.- finalizó él.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que estaba sola de nuevo, necesitaba un amigo que la acompañara como Renji lo hacía. 

* * *

Ya en la noche Rukia y su cuñado estaban cenando en su elegante comedor.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo hoy la escuela?- preguntó un hombre joven y de semblante serio mientras cortaba el _filet mignon_ que tenía delante.

\- Pues… ya sabes, lo de siempre. ¿Y el abuelo?- Contestó Rukia después de un sonoro suspiro soltando los cubiertos que tenía en sus manos.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero y no cenará con nosotros. - replicó el otro comensal, también dejando los cubiertos y uniendo sus manos por encima de la mesa.

\- Qué quieres que te diga Byakuya, sí me lo encontré, vamos a la misma preparatoria. Hablamos y me dijo que me iba a recuperar.

\- ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

Silencio incómodo.

\- No, pero fue insistente.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- No sé, no tengo amigos y lo sabes, estoy sola otra vez y eso puede hacer que regrese a él.

\- Sé que te digo seguido que el dinero no debe ser usado para soluciones rápidas, ¿pero no has pensado en pagarle a alguien para que sea tu amigo? Para que te acompañe como antes lo hacía Renji. No es lo mismo estar de vacaciones y estar encerrada en casa todo el día a ir a la escuela, a tus ensayos…

Ese comentario sorprendió a Rukia, no era común que Byakuya le sugiriera ese tipo de cosas pero lo iba a hacer.


	2. II

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo, a las que decidieron seguirlo y a Dar Yii Kuchiki por dejar su comentario :)

Ahora, los personajes pueden variar en sus características… por más que lo intento siempre termino poniendo de mí misma a cualquier cosa que escribo, pero bueno… Disfruten el sig. cap.!

II.

Al día siguiente Rukia no tuvo problemas para evadir a Renji. Prácticamente se ignoraron, cosa que fue buena pues la estudiante se la pasó pensando en lo que había hablado la noche anterior con su cuñado. A la hora del receso volvió a la azotea y se encontró con el mismo chico, esta vez aceptando un cigarro.

\- Oye, qué escena la de ayer... ¿estás bien?- dijo el chico sacudiendo la ceniza de su cigarro.

\- Sí, gracias…- contestó Rukia pensativa, al tiempo que observaba como se consumía su cigarro.

\- Qué bueno… si llegaras a necesitar algo… - aunque el tipo no terminó su comentario y lo dijo por compromiso, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Durante esa semana después de clases se dedicó a pasear por el liceo en busca de alguien que pudiera ocupar el lugar de Renji como amigo. Ese plan empezaba a parecer estúpido sobre todo porque estaba el sentimiento de que si alguien acepta dinero para ser "amigos" una de dos:

1\. Necesitaba el dinero urgentemente.

2\. Era un mercenario sin escrúpulos… bueno quizá exageraba pero cuando haces algo por dinero hay un interés de por medio, no es sincero.

Al lunes siguiente decidió que el chico de la azotea sería su amigo por contrato. Se veía confiable y ya sabía algo del porqué de su extraña oferta. En el receso, fue a la azotea donde siempre se veían, pero no estaba. Desanimada tomó su clásico jugo a solas.

Al final de las clases antes de irse lo encontró atravesando el patio, iba vestido con un uniforme de soccer.

\- ¡Chico! – gritó Rukia mientras corría hacia él.

\- Hey… ¿Qué hay?

\- Sí hola, no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Me llamo Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.- Dijo Rukia ofreciendo su mano.

\- Ah… Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia tengo entrenamiento ahora…- contestó el chico estrechando brevemente su mano y con la intención de ir a la cancha.

\- Sí, lo entiendo pero vengo a proponerte un trato. Es una historia bastante larga pero el punto es que me gustaría que fueras mi amigo.

\- Es una propuesta bastante extraña.- Rukia rió.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto, básicamente te pagaría por estar siempre conmigo… serías el amigo que no tengo.

\- No me interesa.- antes de que se fuera, Rukia lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo.

\- Por favor. Tú viste lo que sucedió la semana pasada con mi ex novio, por favor. Te pagaré muy bien.

\- El dinero no es problema.- dijo el chico intentando liberarse del agarre de Rukia, la práctica había comenzado y el entrenador lo estaba llamando.

\- ¿Ichigo, tienes hermanas?- el chico bufó y asintió. – ¿No quisieras que estuvieran siempre bien? 

Ella sabía que ese era el gancho perfecto, apelar a los sentimientos. 

\- Está bien, te ayudaré pero espero un buen pago por mis servicios.

\- ¡Perfecto! Te esperaré para hablar de los términos de nuestra amistad. ¿Depósito o efectivo? - y con eso, Rukia se fue hacia las gradas para observar el entrenamiento de su nuevo amigo.


	3. III

Hola! Gracias a las personas que han leído esta historia que es un debraye pero que aún así disfruto escribir haha

Gracias a las personas que comentaron y que han dado follow :)

De nuevo el recordatorio de que los personajes pueden variar en sus características, pero igual sus sugerencias son bienvenidas…

Disfruten el sig. cap.!

III.

Contrato de amistad/servicio de protección

Yo Ichigo Kurosaki me comprometo a seguir los siguientes lineamientos que propone Rukia Kuchiki:

1\. La acompañaré hacia la escuela y hacia su casa.

2\. Pasaré los recesos con ella.

3\. La acompañaré hacia la academia de ballet y hacia su casa.

4\. Entiendo que ella solicita disponibilidad de tiempo, si me necesita iré. También entiendo que será necesario que renuncie a los clubes que interfieran con mi disponibilidad de tiempo.

5\. Si es necesario la defenderé físicamente. (- ¿Qué? ¡No quiero poner mi integridad física en peligro! - Cállate, solo si es **necesario** , sigue leyendo y firma. – En qué me estoy metiendo…)

6\. Recibiré mi paga mensualmente y entiendo que el pago de cualquier atención médica que pueda necesitar mientras esté con Rukia saldrá de ese monto. (- ¡No me voy a pelear con nadie, Rukia! – Ya deja de llorar, sólo es para dejar las cosas en claro desde el principio.)

7\. Dejaré de fumar.

8\. Nadie sabrá de este trato.

El joven estudiante soltó un suspiro y firmó el contrato, la petiza sonrió con autosuficiencia y guardó la hoja.

* * *

Eran casi las siete y había dos jóvenes caminando por las calles del pueblo.

\- Los miembros de los equipos me pagan por apoyarlos en los torneos como parte de los equipos representativos de la escuela, por eso estaba en tantos. Además así tenía algo que hacer después de clases, necesito distraerme.

\- Qué raro eres… - se rió Rukia.

\- Cómo sea, pero dime algo de ti. No sé nada más que tu nombre. – Comentó Ichigo, pues a decir verdad sólo sabía que ella existía por su ex novio, ya que alguna vez en la primaria ellos fueron amigos.

\- Es que vengo de Tokio, llegué hace dos años. Aquí inicié la preparatoria.

\- ¿Ya veo, qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? – Risas aletargadas.

\- Llegué a esté mini basurero por mi hermana y su esposo. Me trajeron a vivir con ellos en su quinto aniversario. – Rukia rió un poco por el comentario despectivo para después soltar un suspiro.

\- Qué bien pero ¿por qué no te quedaste en Tokio con tus padres?

\- Qué horror, ¿vivir yo sola con mi madre y su tercer esposo? No gracias.

\- Bueno si lo planteas de esa manera sí es un pésimo plan.

\- ¿Y tú? Qué hay de tu familia. – Ichigo se encogió de hombros y habló con monotonía.

\- Tengo dos hermanas de 14 años y vivimos con mi padre. Es todo.

\- Ah… suena bien, dos. ¿Son gemelas? – Ichigo asintió y hubo silencio de nuevo.- Qué suerte que mi casa te quede de camino, de otra manera tendrías que caminar muchísimo.- Comentó Rukia al notar lo seco que era su nuevo amigo.

Durante el resto del trayecto permanecieron en silencio contemplando el anochecer invernal. Después de haber caminado sin cambiar dirección giraron hacia la izquierda y se adentraron en una calle llena de casas grandes y fachadas de lujosa apariencia.

\- Es por aquí. – dijo Rukia tomando el liderazgo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa estaban parados frente a la fachada de una casi mansión estilo clásica contemporánea. Esa casa tenía un frondoso árbol de cerezo y la cochera tenía 3 autos. – Aquí vivo.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Estaré aquí a las 7. - se despidió Ichigo impresionado por la casa de Rukia. ¿Habrá sido buena idea haber accedido al contrato de la bajita y aparentemente millonaria chica?


	4. IV

Bonjour mes petits croisants!

Les agradezco las visitas, los follows y los comentarios para este debraye de historia y bueno… les dejo aquí el siguiente cap. y son bienvenidos los comentarios y sugerencias, disfruten :D

VI.

Enero le dio paso a febrero. El primer mes funcionó bastante bien, aunque claro, también hay que mencionar que formar parte de la vida de alguien más siempre es un tortuoso proceso de paciencia y buenas primeras impresiones… Rukia recordaba el día en que Ichigo la presentó con sus amigos… una manga de raritos de buen corazón.

El pelinaranja esperaba a su amiga por contrato afuera de su salón para ir a comer, una vez juntos ella empezó a caminar hacia la azotea, cuando Ichigo la detuvo y le dijo:

\- ¿No prefieres comer en un lugar diferente, al menos por hoy? Vamos con tus amigos o algo.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo amigos, tú eres el único.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos con los míos.- Antes de que Rukia pudiera negarse, Ichigo la llevó hasta el patio donde había un grupo de estudiantes de su mismo grado.

Para la pelinegra esa situación era bastante extraña, pues no esperaba que un grupo de desconocidos la aceptara tan abiertamente. Pero estaba bien, le agradaba sentir esa calidez y extrañaba tener amigos; no los tenía desde la secundaria.

* * *

\- Se acerca el 14 de febrero Ichigo, ¿tienes plan?- preguntó Rukia una tarde mientras caminaban hacia la academia de ballet de la chica.

\- No, nada importante…- contestó de manera distraída el chico mientras balanceaba la maleta de baile de la pelinegra.

\- Bien, ¿entonces podrías acompañarme a ver a mi hermana?- la bailarina giró el rostro hacia Ichigo quien solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Rukia continuó. - Sé lo que dice en el contrato, esta vez tienes libertad de elección.

\- No, en serio te acompaño. - Rukia sonrió.

Entraron a la academia y saludaron a las personas que estaban en la recepción.

\- ¡Hey Rukia, hace siglos que no te veía! – Ichigo y la mencionada giraron en dirección al chico que la había llamado.

\- Ho-hola Kaien – saludó Rukia riendo estúpidamente. - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – Ichigo miró incrédulo a la chica, no podía creer posible que ella actuara así delante de un chico. Era extraño verla nerviosa y jocosa. En cambio Kaien también rió y contestó, Ichigo supuso que era normal que ella se comportara así frente al tipo.

\- Apenas volví ayer… pero ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Ir a casa de la abuela, aguantar a mis tíos borrachos y a mis hermanos. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé, si me hubieras acompañado nos habríamos divertido mucho. – Kaien la abrazó con un brazo y rió de nuevo. Después notó a Ichigo. – Oh lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Kaien Shiba.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki. – los jóvenes estrecharon las manos.

\- ¿Y qué eres? No me digas que eres el nuevo novio de la pequeña Rukia… - dijo divertido Kaien y afianzando su abrazo con Rukia.

\- No para nada, soy su amigo.

Ese día Ichigo se quedó a observar el entrenamiento de Rukia. Se enteró de que presentarían El Cascanueces para el fin de curso y habría que audicionar para poder participar. Al terminar la clase, los amigos por contrato emprendieron su camino a casa de la chica, pero antes pasaron a una miscelánea por una botella de agua.

\- Rukia, para tener 17 años tienes mucho talento. Estoy impresionado de tus habilidades. ¿Por qué El Cascanueces si para cuando lo presenten será verano? – comentó Ichigo sacando una botella del refrigerador para dársela a Rukia.

\- Ichigo, para tener 17 años tienes buen ojo para reconocer el talento. Por locura, en navidad presentamos Giselle. – Ambos rieron y caminaron a la caja para pagar.

Ambos conversaban amenamente de cualquier cosa, hasta que Ichigo se tensó y dio media vuelta evidentemente ocultando su rostro. Ese comportamiento extrañó a Rukia pero no le preguntó hasta que llegaron a su casa.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió Ichigo mientras Rukia abría la puerta.

\- Espera aquí por favor. – Y sin más la pelinegra subió. No tardó mucho en realidad. – Ya, siento la espera. Es que le avisé al abuelo de mi cuñado que ya estaba aquí y que traje a una visita.

\- No hay problema.

Ichigo por fin conoció la mansión Kuchiki por dentro. Estaba impresionado por lo bella que era la casa, lo amplias que eran las habitaciones y todo su lujoso contenido. Lo mejor de la pequeña mansión era el jardín. Éste tenía otro árbol de cerezo y un amplio espejo de agua con peces koi, los que eran el orgullo de Byakuya, el cuñado de Rukia.

* * *

\- ¿Te digo algo que sonará extraño, pero es verdad? – Cuestionó Rukia a Ichigo.

Ellos estaban en la habitación de la chica. Rukia estaba sentada en su cama mientras Ichigo inspeccionaba cada rincón de la amplia habitación. Ésta era de estilo barroco. Tenía baño, vestidor y amplios ventanales cubiertos por cortinas blancas. La cama tenía un peluche de un conejo, horroroso para el gusto de Ichigo. El joven observaba las fotos de los portarretratos del tocador, del corcho y del secreter.

\- Sí, dime. – Contestó Ichigo sin dejar de observar las fotografías.

\- Nunca había entrado un chico a mí habitación, sin contar a Byakuya y al abuelo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Renji?

\- No, jamás. Byakuya nunca lo dejó llegar más allá del piso de abajo.

\- Oh… me siento especial. – Ichigo se sentó también en la cama.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso en la tienda? Cuando estábamos en la caja de repente tomaste una actitud extraña.

\- Ah… pues así como tú tienes a Renji, yo también tuve un turbio romance con una chica llamada Riruka… ¿qué es esto? – El chico tomó al conejo y lo sacudió frente a Rukia.

\- No toques a Chappy, por favor.


	5. V

Holi!

Como siempre les agradezco las visitas, los follows y los comentarios para este debraye de historia. También debo mencionar que mi historia tiene una fuerte carga occidental porque realmente no conozco mucho de la vida rutinaria de Japón hoy en día…

De cualquier manera aquí está el nuevo capítulo y como siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios y sugerencias, disfruten!

V.

Ese fin de semana ambos jóvenes quedaron de verse en la escuela. Ichigo esperaba a Rukia sentado en la banqueta hasta que una bocina de auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que era la bailarina quien conducía ese auto.

\- Sube, es un poco lejos.

El estudiante obedeció. El principio del trayecto fue en silencio, hasta que Rukia preguntó si podía poner música. Ichigo contestó que sí.

\- Pero no es música bonita, es la música que Byakuya y yo siempre escuchamos cuando nos ponemos melancólicos y queremos recordar a Hisana…

\- No importa, por mí está bien. – No le negaría a Rukia el pensar a su hermana. Él aún no sabía toda la historia. Sabía que las hermanas pelinegras no tenían buena relación con su madre, que Hisana se casó y se fugó con Byakuya, también que su matrimonio duró cinco años y que había fallecido hace uno.

El camino fue en silencio, a veces Ichigo miraba de reojo a Rukia. Su semblante era neutro, pero sus cejas no estaban fruncidas como siempre. El silencio se rompió cuando una canción empezó, Sea of Love de Cat Power.

\- Esa canción fue la que Byakuya y Hisana bailaron el día de su boda. – Ichigo sonrió.

\- Suena bien, adecuada para una boda.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto lloré cuando la bailaron.

\- ¿Y vas a llorar ahora?

\- Idiota. – Rukia rió y golpeó a su copiloto en el brazo. – Aunque seas un impertinente es fácil hablar contigo. Porque créeme, jamás la había contado eso a nadie. Es vergonzoso. – Se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron al silencio. 

* * *

Los amigos llegaron a una iglesia y entraron.

\- No sabía que fueras tan devota.

\- No mucho, pero hago lo que puedo.

El dúo caminó hacia las criptas y buscaron la de Hisana, que ya tenía flores. Rukia dejó las suyas y rezó. Mientras esto sucedía Ichigo pensaba en su madre y en como toda la familia la iba a visitar en la fecha de su aniversario. Ya en el camino de regreso, el pelinaranja le preguntó porque había decidido ir a visitarla el día de San Valentín.

\- Pues por ser día del amor y la amistad. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Y por qué Byakuya no vino contigo?

\- ¿Si unos amigos tuyos salen en una cita irías con ellos? Además es el primer día de San Valentín que no pasan juntos desde hace 8 años. – Ichigo se sintió mal por Byakuya hasta que Rukia continuó hablando. – Oye… sé que fue un viaje largo y no sé si te den permiso pero ¿me acompañarías a la tonta fiesta de San Valentín de la compañía de ballet?

\- ¿Es una cita? – preguntó Ichigo arqueando sus cejas. La chica rodó los ojos y le dio otro golpe en el brazo.

\- No seas estúpido. – Ichigo le regresó el golpe de manera más suave y le contestó.

\- No me digas estúpido, petisa violenta.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas pegado y que me contestes! Eres un igualado de lo peor.

\- ¿Igualado? Me estoy defendiendo de tus abusos… - y así fue el camino de regreso. Entre bromas pesadas y gritos y risas. 

* * *

Rukia llevó a Ichigo a su casa, una vez que llegaron el chico volvió a bajar el freno de mano por milésima vez.

\- ¡Carajo, ya deja eso! Casi nos matas las primeras 20 veces que lo hiciste. – Ichigo se rió burlonamente y bajo del auto, pero se asomó por la ventana y dijo:

\- Entonces qué, ¿quieres ir a esa fiesta? – la manera en la que se lo preguntó hizo que Rukia se sonrojara un poco. Hace mucho que no la invitaban a salir, aunque eso no era una cita como tal.

\- Pues sí, es la fiesta de la compañía con la que bailo y hace mucho que no salgo.

\- Bien, entonces déjame cambiarme la camisa. – Rukia se estacionó y entró a casa de Ichigo.

Él gritó que ya estaba en casa y en ese momento entró corriendo quien parecía ser su padre. El hombre le aplicó una llave y el primogénito de ese hogar lo golpeó. Rukia estaba muy confundida con la situación, después todo se aclaró… le explicaron que en esa casa el cariño era a punta de golpes y lecciones no programadas de autodefensa.

\- ¿Oh, pero quién es esta señorita? – inquirió el médico haciendo una reverencia a Rukia, después de todo el alboroto causado.

\- Ay papá, deja de ser tan raro. Es una amiga de la escuela, vamos a ir a un evento de su compañía de ballet. – Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron y salto de nuevo hacia su hijo y Rukia abrazándolos.

\- Enhorabuena hijo, pensé que eras asexual. – con ese comentario la bajita bailarina no pudo contener la risa. Ichigo le asestó otro golpe a su padre y se llevó a Rukia escaleras arriba cruzándose con sus hermanas.

\- Hola, niñas. – dijo el joven pelinaranja mientras seguía arrastrando a su amiga, ella solo alcanzó a saludarlas con la mano libre.

\- ¿Quién será ella Karin? Es linda, pero no se parece a nadie que haya traído antes...

\- No lo sé, pero espero que no sea otra Riruka.

Después de visitar la residencia Kurosaki, Rukia también fue a su casa a cambiarse. Mientras Ichigo la esperaba en la sala, Byakuya estaba en la cocina. Un hombre de aspecto viejo, que parecía ser el mayordomo, se acercó al joven y le pidió que lo siguiera a la cocina.

\- Ichigo, siéntate por favor. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – comentó Byakuya mientras el mismo hombre viejo le entregaba su café y un bagel.

\- No gracias, estoy bien. – Era extraño compartir la mesa con alguien a quien no conocía bien. Sobre todo porque la isla no era tan grande.

\- Muchacho, sabes que estoy al tanto del trato que tienes con mi cuñada Rukia, ¿no? – Ichigo asintió y el joven empresario continuó – Muy bien, solo quería recordarte que tienes responsabilidades con ella.

\- Byakuya, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

\- Qué igualado, no me conoces y me llamas por mi nombre.

\- Ah… lo sien... – Byakuya levantó su mano al nivel del rostro de Ichigo para indicarle que se callara.

\- Lo que sea, el punto es que debes asegurarte de que Rukia llegue con bien a casa. Recuerda que rompió con su novio/amigo/soporte emocional de un año.

\- Ya estoy lista, vámonos. – Entró Rukia a la cocina y se despidió de Byakuya.


	6. VI

Hola!

Espero que estén muy bien. No voy a mentir, me costó trabajo escribir este capítulo más que nada por cuestiones de tristeza y desasosiego con respecto a mi país. Soy de México y vivo en la capital que es donde ha habido más feminicidios últimamente, eso me tiene frustrada y preocupada, neta ya no hay para donde hacerse…

De cualquier manera aquí está el capítulo, agradezco las visitas, los follows y a SuAries por sus comentarios!

Son bienvenidos los comentarios y sugerencias, disfruten!

P.S. la canción que menciono en este capítulo, que es súper noventera y malísima pero me encanta, es Bailando de Paradisio, por si les da curiosidad.

VI.

Rukia e Ichigo de nuevo subieron al auto de la chica, quien lo puso en marcha y condujo hasta la avenida principal. Ichigo empezó a subir y bajar las ventanas del auto.

\- No empieces con eso por favor, es molesto.

\- Ya lo siento, me detendré. Rukia no me has dicho a donde vamos.

\- La fiesta es en casa de Kaien.

\- Ajá, ¿y lo vas a besar hoy?

\- No seas entrometido. – Dijo Rukia riéndose con nerviosismo. – Además no es tan fácil, él solo me ve como una niñita, soy su amiguita de la compañía, su hermana me detesta, tiene novia… y a Byakuya no le agrada.

\- ¿No, por qué? Parece buena persona.

\- Y lo es, pero es como tú. Un irrespetuoso y ruidoso vándalo.

\- Yo no soy eso. – Contestó indignado y volvió a subir y bajar las ventanas. 

* * *

La casa de Kaien era más parecida a la de Ichigo. Ésta estaba repleta de jóvenes que bebían y conversaban alegremente.

\- Ichigo antes que nada te doy las gracias por venir conmigo.

\- Sí, ya te dije que no hay proble… – Rukia lo interrumpió.

\- Debes saber que muy posiblemente nos podemos encontrar a Renji y no nos vamos a pelear ni nada, pero puede ser extraño.

\- ¿Él también baila? – preguntó Ichigo imaginándose al pelirrojo en leotardo… una imagen transgresiva.

\- No, pero es amigo de esta gente. Su padre es dueño de la compañía de baile y de varios teatros de la ciudad. – Antes de que el amigo pelinaranja pudiera decir cualquier cosa llegó Kaien y abrazó a los dos chicos.

\- ¡Hey, qué gusto que pudieron venir! Siéntanse como en casa, sírvanse lo que quieran. Rukia hay unas personas que tienes que conocer. – Y sin más se llevó a la chica, dejando a Ichigo atrás. Aunque la bailarina le hizo señas con la mano para que fuera con ellos, pero él se negó. Ahora estaba solo parado en medio de la sala.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Ichigo estaba recargado en una pared bebiendo una cerveza mientras observaba a la gente, cuando una voz lo descolocó:

\- Ichigo, no tenía idea de que estabas aquí.- Dijo una chica de cabello rosa y linda cara. El aludido se sorprendió también, no sabía que ella iba a asistir también a esa fiesta y sinceramente no hubiera acompañado a la bajita bailarina de haber sabido. Ya se quería ir.

\- Hey, Riruka. Lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí? – La chica se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la misma pared que Ichigo para conversar.

\- Vine con una amiga que baila para esta compañía, pero no sé a dónde se fue y mientras la buscaba te encontré. ¿Tú porque viniste?

\- Igual, vine con una amiga y la perdí. – No le iba a decir que lo abandonaron. Riruka en ese momento soltó un suspiro. Era incómodo verse después de ese día en el que se mandaron mutuamente al carajo. Continuaron bebiendo y observando a la gente.

\- ¿Me extrañas? – preguntó de repente Riruka.

\- No, ya no siempre. ¿Y tú?

\- A veces. – Ella sonrió de manera triste. Cuando parecía que iban a iniciar una conversación decente una mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina, donde estaban, entre otras personas, Rukia y Kaien jugando ichi-ni-san-shot.

\- Llévate a esa niña ya. – Dijo la mujer a Ichigo, quien resultó ser la hermana de Kaien.

\- Rukia, ya es suficiente. Ven. – Dijo Ichigo tomándola por un brazo y con un humor de perros.

\- ¡No, no te la lleves! – Reclamó Kaien tomándola del otro brazo, pero su hermana golpeó su nuca y dijo:

\- Ya deja que se vaya, la vas a matar de una congestión alcohólica.

\- Pero Ichigo, quiero estar aquí, tú quédate con nosotros… - ya no dijo más, Rukia casi vomita. Kaien, su hermana y Ichigo pusieron cara de horror. 

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo estaban en el baño del piso de arriba. Él sostenía su cabello mientras estaba inclinada sobre el baño, vomitando. En lo que Rukia estaba en lo suyo, el agarre de Ichigo se debilitó e hizo que la beoda se fuera de cara contra la cerámica. Muy bien campeón, lo que faltaba. Ahora la chica tenía un moretón en medio de la frente.

\- Rukia, Byakuya me va a matar por tu culpa. – Reclamó un poco el muchacho mientras la levantaba para revisarla de cerca.

\- Lo siento, no quería causarte tantos problemas… - Rukia dijo habiendo recuperado un poco la conciencia. Bajaron de nuevo a la sala y se sentaron juntos en un sillón mientras se le bajaba la borrachera para llevársela de una vez por todas. La pelinegra bailarina tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su amigo por contrato mientras bebía del vaso de agua mineral que le habían dado para aclararle la vista y la vida de nuevo. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando empezó una canción horrorosa y de mal gusto. Ichigo la detestaba, pero Rukia no.

\- Kuchiki, sé que no estoy para pedirte nada, pero yo sé que esa es tu canción y no te puedes ir sin bailarla. – Kaien se había acercado a la pareja, ofreciendo su mano a la chica.

"Otra vez me va a dejar aquí como idiota mientras ella se va a coquetear." Pensó resignado Ichigo al ver que ella tomaba la mano del bailarín, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que Rukia a su vez también lo levantó del sillón. Así los tres bailaron, o algo parecido, tontamente a la pésima pero pegajosa canción, sin mencionar que Rukia cantaba la canción a Ichigo haciendo que éste riera… el alcohol ponía muy festiva a Rukia. 

* * *

\- ¡Bailando, bailando! – risas y tropezones de Rukia que sigue cantando su horrorosa canción mientras Ichigo lucha por meterla en el auto y alguien los mira con sentimientos mixtos.


	7. VII

Hola!

Traigo nuevo capítulo después de un tiempecillo.

Como siempre agradezco las visitas, los follows y a SuAries por tus comentarios :)

VII.

Cuando ellos iban saliendo otro chico pelirrojo también lo hacía. Ya se iba porque estaba de pésimo humor, él había presenciado el espectáculo del baile de Rukia con Ichigo y Kaien y también vio como el preparatoriano se desesperaba por no poder meter a la bailarina etílica en su auto.

\- Va a ser una noche larga. – Dijo para sí el pelirrojo con algo de cansancio. 

* * *

Ichigo condujo el auto de Rukia mientras ella iba dormida en el asiento de copiloto, cuando llegaron a casa de la chica él tomó su bolso y buscó las llaves de la puerta principal.

\- Rukia, ven. Ya llegamos a tu casa, vamos a tu cuarto. – La chica obedeció aún adormilada. Subieron hasta la habitación de la joven bailarina intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llegaron Ichigo la dejó en su cama y le quitó los zapatos para después irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación la chica lo detuvo.

\- No te vayas, tonto, tápame.

\- No, tapate tú.

\- Qué me tapes… por favor, Renji lo hacía cuando me dejaba en la sala. – El chico se regresó de mala gana y la hizo taquito en la colcha. Antes de irse se inclinó hacia ella.

\- Sí, pero yo no soy él.

\- Por suerte, ya vete. Gracias.

Ichigo regresó a su casa caminando pues no estaba lejos y necesitaba pensar. Era muy extraño haber salido con Rukia en el día de San Valentín y haberse encontrado a Riruka en la fiesta, ¿acaso era una señal del destino? 

* * *

La mañana del domingo Rukia se levantó pasadas las 10, se bañó y arregló con prisa. Byakuya y ella siempre desayunaban juntos a las 11 y no quería dejarlo plantado.

Se miró en el espejo en lo que el agua de la regadera se calentaba. Dios, tenía un mega moretón en la frente y unos cuantos más en las rodillas además del maquillaje corrido. Se veía pésimo. 

* * *

\- Buen día, ¿cómo amaneciste? – saludó Rukia alegremente a Byakuya mientras tomaba de un solo trago el jugo de naranja de su vaso y se servía más.

\- Perfectamente, ¿y tú? Parece que te divertiste mucho anoche. – Comentó Byakuya señalando en su propia frente el moretón que tenía Rukia. – ¿A qué hora te trajo ese vago?

\- Llegamos a las 3, pero no fue su culpa. – Inventó la chica pues no tenía idea de la hora a la que llegó a su cama. – Tendré más cuidado con la hora la próxima vez.

\- Bien.

Esa tarde Rukia fue a casa de Ichigo sin avisar. El plan era dejarle una caja de _cupcakes_ en agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por ella.

\- Rukia, ¿qué haces aquí? – Rukia suspiró pesadamente y le dio la caja de panquecitos al chico.

\- Vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer.

\- Sí, debo decir que me sorprendiste. Cuando bebes eres muy graciosa…

\- Ya cállate por favor. Me da vergüenza pensar en todas las estupideces que hice contigo y con Kaien. – Ichigo sonrió, era muy raro ver a la chica vulnerable.

\- No creo que le importe, se ve a leguas que se ponen en ridículo seguido.

\- Tarado. – Rukia le asestó un golpe en el hombro y se rió.

En ese momento el padre de Ichigo salió de la casa y empezó una escena padre-hijo donde Ichigo era regañado por su falta de caballerosidad al no invitar a pasar a la estudiante de ballet. De un momento a otro, Rukia terminó sentada en la sala de la familia Kurosaki muy a su incomodidad, pues una de las hermanas del chico la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y el señor Kurosaki la bombardeaba con preguntas y excesivas muestras de afecto.

\- ¿Rukia, te quedarás a cenar? – preguntó la gemela castaña con entusiasmo mientras ponía la mesa. – Rukia le sonrió y observó las reacciones de cada miembro de la familia. Ichigo tenía una expresión de molestia por la actitud de su padre, Isshin estaba extasiado por la propuesta y la pequeña Karin miraba con asfixiante seriedad a Rukia.

\- No lo sé, mi cuñado debe estar esperándome para cenar. – Mentira, nunca cenaban juntos los domingos.

\- Vamos, no tienes nada que hacer. – Palmeó Ichigo la espalda de Rukia, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros en son de un "¿por qué no?"

Una vez concluida la cena, Rukia ayudó a recoger los platos y después, entre varios reproches e insistencia, pasó al consultorio de Isshin para que le revisaran el moretón de la frente. Al anochecer Ichigo la acompañó a su casa.

\- Tu hermana cocina muy bien, gracias por la invitación. ¡Qué familia la tuya!– dijo entre risas Rukia.

\- Sí, me disculpo por mi viejo… pero creo que le agradas a mi familia.

\- No, no me importa su raro comportamiento. Hace mucho que no tengo un padre, bueno... Byakuya, pero es más un hermano mayor. De igual manera no creo que toda tu familia me quiera. – Ichigo la miró con duda, la chica solo suspiró y sonrió de lado. – Tu hermana Karin me detesta y ni siquiera me conoce.

\- Ah… sí, pero no es personal. – Rukia lo miró con ironía. – Bueno es por la chica esa de la que alguna vez te hablé.

\- Riruka… - Ichigo asintió y no se habló más del tema. 

* * *

El lunes durante el descanso Rukia e Ichigo almorzaban con los amigos del chico a la sombra de un árbol en su rincón preferido del patio. Rukia conversaba con Uryu, cuando otro estudiante se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Hey, Rukia… podemos hablar. – Y antes de que ella pudiera responder cualquier cosa el chico la jaló consigo, pero ella opuso resistencia y dijo:

\- Sí voy contigo pero él nos acompaña. – Rukia señaló a Ichigo quien la siguió inmediatamente.

\- Ugh, cómo quieras. – Caminaron hacia un salón y entraron los tres.

\- Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Renji con molestia señalando a Ichigo.

\- Ichigo, amigo de Rukia. – Contestó Ichigo igual de agresivamente, parándose a un lado de la bailarina y tomando su mano. Ella se sorprendió, pero no lo externó. Solo levantó su mirada hacia él y estrechó ligeramente su mano.

\- Como sea, Rukia, debes pensar en el recital. Ya se acerca y tu puntaje es alto pero no lo suficiente para la beca que buscas en Vaganova. Mi padre dice que necesitarás un protagónico para engrosar tu carpeta artística…

Ese comentario descolocó a Rukia e Ichigo; para ser sinceros ella creía que le rogaría regresar y todo eso… pero no. Se preocupaba por el futuro de la bailarina.

\- Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. – En ese momento Rukia y Renji bajaron la guardia, ambos dejaron su actitud defensiva y Rukia soltó la mano de Ichigo.

\- Te lo digo porque otras chicas están buscando los protagónicos y ambos sabemos que no eres la única buena bailarina. Sigue practicando tus _piruettes_ , a veces te vas de lado.

\- ¿No se te escapa nada, verdad? – dijo Rukia con media sonrisa.

\- Es mi trabajo. – Renji contestó con un guiño y poniendo su mano en la coronilla de Rukia. - ¿Oye, qué es lo que tienes en la cara? – Rukia rió nerviosamente y se alejó mientras cubría su frente con la mano.

\- Es un pequeño golpe que me di el sábado… en la fiesta de la compañía. ¿Fuiste? No te vi. – Rukia dijo tímidamente regresando al lado de Ichigo, quien sólo observaba la escena.

\- No. – Mintió.

\- Ah… no te perdiste de nada, fue más de lo mismo.

\- Sí, pero conmigo nunca te sucedió algo como eso. – Reprochó Renji a Ichigo, mientras señalaba el golpe en la frente de la bailarina. Hubo silencio incómodo, era inevitable que en la cabeza de los tres cruzara el tema del rompimiento de Renji y Rukia, pero lo ignoraron. – Bueno como sea, nos vemos luego. Adiós.

\- _Bye_ , nos vemos… - El pelirrojo dejó solos a Rukia e Ichigo. Ella solo suspiró, se sentó en un pupitre y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué si ella lo había dejado, ella lo extrañaba?


	8. VIII

Hola!

Traigo nuevo capítulo después de mil siglos, crisis existenciales y festividades decembrinas.

Como siempre agradezco las visitas, los follows y los comentarios :)

KattytoNebel gracias por la empatía :)

VIII.

Marzo es el mes del inicio de la primavera, los jardines se ven floridos y la temperatura aumenta.

Odio el calor, lo mío es el invierno. – Se quejó Rukia mientras se hacía aire con una mano.

Ni me lo digas… - Corroboró Ichigo. Ambos estudiantes iban caminando hacia la academia de baile de la petiza. Era viernes y después de ir a ballet saldrían a un museo por un deber que les habían encargado en la clase de arte.

Ambos entraron a la academia y saludaron a todos los que estaban ahí. Ya era costumbre que el pelinaranja estuviera ahí. Ya era costumbre que Ichigo y Rukia anduvieran juntos por todos lados, la escuela, la academia, el centro comercial, la casa de la pelinegra, el parque… también que él le cargara sus cosas y que le abriera puertas y sillas.

Mientras hacían estiramientos, Rukia pensaba en eso; pensaba en como Ichigo había ocupado el lugar de Renji en casi todos los sentidos…

Kuchiki, a la barra. - dijo la entrenadora al ver que la bailarina estaba distraída.

Sí, lo siento. – En el momento en el que se levanto del suelo, su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de Ichigo que la observaba con aburrimiento desde las gradas. Rukia suspiró y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Espacio

Ese viernes ya no salieron, la bailarina estaba exhausta pues de sorpresa habían ido a observar la clase Renji y su padre para comenzar las audiciones y ella tuvo que esforzarse muchísimo para poder pelear por un protagónico, y aunque lo logró sus rodillas temblaban terriblemente de cansancio.

El pelirrojo se ofreció a llevar en auto a su ex novia y a Ichigo a casa de la chica.

Lo hiciste muy bien, tus _piruettes_ fueron perfectos.

Gracias, sí los intenté corregir. – La antigua pareja iba sentada como piloto y copiloto y el amigo Kurosaki atrás con las cosas de baile de la joven. El trayecto era bastante incómodo, ¿cuántas veces no había estado Rukia en ese auto? Era sobrecogedor recordar las canciones cantadas, los besos dados, las peleas, los abrazos, las risas, el tomarse de la mano…

¡Rukia! – Ichigo sacó de sus pensamientos a la bailarina. Ella no se sobresaltó, solo parpadeó con fuerza y giró su rostro hacia su amigo. – Dice Renji que qué personaje quisieras tener.

Ah… sí lo siento – Risa nerviosa. – Justo eso estaba pensando, quiero el papel del hada de azúcar.

¿En serio? Yo te veo más como Clara. Más que nada por la estatura. – Bromeó el piloto. Rukia solo se rió un poco y masculló un "tonto", de ahí en adelante el camino fue totalmente en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Cuando el auto de Renji se detuvo frente a la casi mansión se despidió de los chicos. Ichigo salió rápidamente del auto, pero Rukia lo hizo con parsimonia, casi como si quisiera guardar para siempre en su memoria como era ese auto por dentro.

Muchas gracias, Renji. Nos vemos. – Se despidió Rukia a través de la ventanilla del asiento de copiloto.

No hay de que… pero… toma esto. – El ex novio dijo con dificultad mientras encontraba algo en la guantera. Hace mucho que Rukia no lo veía así de nervioso. No desde que la invitó a salir por primera vez o cuando hablaba con su padre.

Ah… gracias. ¿Qué es? – Ella preguntó recibiendo una caja de cd.

Nada… solo ábrelo más tarde. No lo hagas frente a mí. – Ella rió ligeramente.

Como sea, nos vemos luego, bobo. – La pelinegra caminó hacia la puerta donde el pelinaranja amigo ya la esperaba un poco hastiado por la tonta situación de los ex novios.

Los amigos entraron a la casa de la chica y subieron a la habitación de ésta para dejar la maleta de ballet.

Ichigo puso el disco mientras Rukia leía lo que Renji había escrito en la caja del cd. Ambos se acostaron en el piso. En ese momento empezó a sonar _Creep_ de _Radiohead_ y el estómago de la petiza pelinegra se encogió.

Escucharon la canción en silencio de principio a fin, ambos estaban en silencio, pero por muy diferentes razones.

Vaya, ¿esperabas que fuera esa canción?- preguntó Ichigo.

No, conociéndolo y después de todo lo que ha pasado me esperaba más _Karma Police_. – ambos amigos rieron y Rukia continuó con un mohín melancólico. – Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa canción… y me hizo recordar cuánto lo quise.

¿Entonces le darás una segunda oportunidad? – se paró Ichigo y le ofreció una mano a Rukia.

No sé, no creo… pero nunca digas nunca.- soltó un suspiro y dejó que el chico la levantara. Sacó el disco y lo metió de nuevo en la caja para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su secreter. – Además no sería la segunda oportunidad, ya vamos por la sexta o algo así…

Rukia acompañó a Ichigo a la puerta bajo la promesa de que al día siguiente irían juntos al museo.

Rukia,

Perdóname si ya no soy lo que quieres, por haber dejado que nos distanciáramos y por dejarte ir y porque ahora quiero recuperarte.

Quiero estar contigo y para ti en tus momentos de alegría, incertidumbre y todo lo que venga. Dame la oportunidad de madurar a tu lado y ser el hombre que te mereces.

Te quiero y te extraño,

Renji

P.S. Esa canción fue la que escuchamos en mi auto la primera vez que salimos, esa tarde en la que estabas sonriente y nerviosa.

IX.

Esa mañana de sábado no fue como las otras. La petiza peliengra se levantó de mal humor y adolorida. Tenía un montón de ideas en la cabeza y sentimientos mixtos.

\- ¿Rukia, qué piensas? – Byakuya preguntó a la chica levantando la vista del diario que leía.

\- Nada… - Recibió una mirada de incredulidad de su cuñado y ella suspiró. – Pues no estoy segura, pienso en Renji y en Ichigo.

\- Eso ya lo sé, si no, no te la pasarías suspirando desde febrero.

\- Con todo respeto Byakuya, ¿si ya lo sabes para qué me preguntas? – Rukia bebió de un trago su café.

\- Para ver si te atreves a decirlo.

\- ¿Decir qué? - Otra mirada de aquellas del empresario.

\- Apresúrate, te llevaré a casa del vago ese.

En el auto lo único que se escuchaba era un noticiero en la radio. Rukia pensaba en lo que Byakuya le había dicho durante el desayuno y otro estúpido suspiro se le escapó.

\- Ya llegamos, no olvides que hoy es la presentación de fondos y proyectos de la empresa.

\- Sí. – Respondió la estudiante de manera distraída en lo que buscaba algo en su bolso.

\- Y que no puedes llegar tarde. – Byakuya recalcó al ver la falta de atención de su cuñada.

\- Bien.

\- Puedes invitar al zángano Kurosaki. – Rukia no pudo evitar levantar el rostro con un deje de sorpresa. – Es tan impertinente como lo es Kaien, pero para que no te aburras tanto entre adultos.

Ambos sonrieron un poco y la chica bajo del auto. Tocó la puerta y Yuzu le abrió con mucha alegría y la invito a pasar.

Por más pequeña que esa casa fuera, Rukia se sentía cómoda en ella. Esa familia era una locura, en el buen sentido y a veces en el malo, pero se tenían el uno al otro y eso contaba mucho. Mientras la estudiante esperaba a al pelirrojo primogénito, ella paseaba por la pequeña sala.

\- No quiero que tu hermano se case algún día.- Dijo Rukia que observaba un portarretratos con la foto de boda de los padres de los Kurosaki.

¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Karin acostada boca abajo en el piso leyendo una revista.

\- No, pero si lo hace lo voy a extrañar muchísimo. Ya no va a tener tiempo para mí.

\- Que egoísta eres.

\- Ya lo sé, pero que quieres que haga… es mi único amigo.

La conversación terminó ahí, Ichigo bajó y se despidieron de la familia para ir hacia el museo.

Espacio

\- ¿Cuál es tu obra favorita? – Preguntó Rukia mientras anotaba la cédula de un cuadro.

\- ¿Del museo?

\- No, de todas las obras que existen.

\- Pues no sé mucho de arte pero elijo Melancolía de Edvard Munch, ¿la tuya?

\- Campo de primavera de Claude Monet. Qué gran contraste hacen nuestras pinturas.- Rukia comentó con algo de pesar y comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente cuadro.

\- Justo como tú y yo. – Dijo Ichigo sin pensar.

Rukia no escuchó el comentario de su amigo. En realidad, no se dio cuenta de mucho ese día. Su estancia en el museo se intercaló entre tomar fotos y notas de las obras y mirar de reojo a al pelinaranja.

De regreso ambos estaban sentados en el autobús, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué momento empecé con esta sarta de estupideces? Pienso en él, suspiro por él…" Se preguntó Rukia mientras miraba a Ichigo en el reflejo de la ventana. "Todo es tan irreverente… a veces quiero tomarlo de la mano y otras veces… no sé que quiero de él." En ese momento el chico tomó su mano y ella lo miró con sorpresa y duda, él le sonrió de lado y luego la soltó.

\- ¡Mierda! Kurosaki eres un asco… - Gritó Rukia con molestia y después se fue a sentar a otro lugar. Ichigo le había dado un chicle masticado que había encontrado debajo de su asiento.

El joven se rió un poco y su acompañante lo volteó a ver aún más molesta. Se sostuvieron la mirada y la risa le ganó a la joven bailarina. Ambos se rieron por la estúpida situación e Ichigo se levantó para sentarse de nuevo a lado de su amiga. A veces se comportaban de manera que no era común en ellos, pero si estaban juntos no importaba…

\- Lo siento, sí soy un idiota, pero quería que te rieras un poco. Tu cara siempre tiene el ceño fruncido.

\- Tú también y no voy por ahí haciendo porquerías para que te rías.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?

\- En nada en especial… - Respondió vagamente Rukia mientras garabateaba conejos en su libreta. – En que más tarde tengo que ir a un evento de la empresa de Byakuya…

\- Mmm… qué feos conejos. – Ichigo señaló uno de ellos y Rukia le hizo un rayón en la mano.

\- Y en el hecho de que me observas lo suficiente como para saber que siempre tengo el ceño fruncido. – Contestó la bailarina para después carcajearse por la reacción del estudiante.

\- No seas engreída, cualquiera recuerda tu ceñuda cara.

Espacio

Al final, esa noche de sábado Rukia no invitó a Ichigo. No porque no quisiera, pero quizá era conveniente pasar un tiempo sola. Aunque no sé si fue buena idea ya que ambos se reencontraron con sus penas del corazón.

Cuando Ichigo volvió, Riruka lo esperaba afuera de su casa. Hablaron y se gritaron y lloraron, pero acordaron volver a intentarlo, después de todo a nadie le gusta estar solo… o algo así fue el argumento que los animó a salir de nuevo.

Por su lado Rukia se enteró de que el padre de Renji se había convertido en accionista de la empresa, por lo tanto el pelirrojo estaba en el evento. Hablaron, no tan pasionalmente como Riruka e Ichigo, y tampoco volvieron a ser pareja de inmediato, pero saldrían de nuevo… porque aún tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Espacio

 _\- Hola Ichigo, ¿qué hay?_

 _\- Hey Rukia, todo bien, ¿y tú?_

 _\- Igual, oye ya no tienes que venir por mí mañana en la mañana._

 _\- Bien, ¿Byakuya te llevará?_

 _\- No… Renji._

 _\- Ah… bueno, nos vemos mañana._

 _\- Sí, bye._

Rukia bloqueó su celular y suspiró de nuevo. Sus conversaciones eran menos secas que eso… Renji la sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndole el chai que había ordenado, pues la antes ex pareja estaba en una cafetería en esa linda tarde de domingo conversando y _felices_ de haber regresado.


	9. IX

IX.

Esa mañana de sábado no fue como las otras. La petiza peliengra se levantó de mal humor y adolorida. Tenía un montón de ideas en la cabeza y sentimientos mixtos.

\- ¿Rukia, qué piensas? – Byakuya preguntó a la chica levantando la vista del diario que leía.

\- Nada… - Recibió una mirada de incredulidad de su cuñado y ella suspiró. – Pues no estoy segura, pienso en Renji y en Ichigo.

\- Eso ya lo sé, si no, no te la pasarías suspirando desde febrero.

\- Con todo respeto Byakuya, ¿si ya lo sabes para qué me preguntas? – Rukia bebió de un trago su café.

\- Para ver si te atreves a decirlo.

\- ¿Decir qué? - Otra mirada de aquellas del empresario.

\- Apresúrate, te llevaré a casa del vago ese.

En el auto lo único que se escuchaba era un noticiero en la radio. Rukia pensaba en lo que Byakuya le había dicho durante el desayuno y otro estúpido suspiro se le escapó.

\- Ya llegamos, no olvides que hoy es la presentación de fondos y proyectos de la empresa.

\- Sí. – Respondió la estudiante de manera distraída en lo que buscaba algo en su bolso.

\- Y que no puedes llegar tarde. – Byakuya recalcó al ver la falta de atención de su cuñada.

\- Bien.

\- Puedes invitar al zángano Kurosaki. – Rukia no pudo evitar levantar el rostro con un deje de sorpresa. – Es tan impertinente como lo es Kaien, pero para que no te aburras tanto entre adultos.

Ambos sonrieron un poco y la chica bajo del auto. Tocó la puerta y Yuzu le abrió con mucha alegría y la invito a pasar.

Por más pequeña que esa casa fuera, Rukia se sentía cómoda en ella. Esa familia era una locura, en el buen sentido y a veces en el malo, pero se tenían el uno al otro y eso contaba mucho. Mientras la estudiante esperaba a al pelirrojo primogénito, ella paseaba por la pequeña sala.

\- No quiero que tu hermano se case algún día.- Dijo Rukia que observaba un portarretratos con la foto de boda de los padres de los Kurosaki.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Karin acostada boca abajo en el piso leyendo una revista.

\- No, pero si lo hace lo voy a extrañar muchísimo. Ya no va a tener tiempo para mí.

\- Que egoísta eres.

\- Ya lo sé, pero que quieres que haga… es mi único amigo.

La conversación terminó ahí, Ichigo bajó y se despidieron de la familia para ir hacia el museo.

Espacio

\- ¿Cuál es tu obra favorita? – Preguntó Rukia mientras anotaba la cédula de un cuadro.

\- ¿Del museo?

\- No, de todas las obras que existen.

\- Pues no sé mucho de arte pero elijo Melancolía de Edvard Munch, ¿la tuya?

\- Campo de primavera de Claude Monet. Qué gran contraste hacen nuestras pinturas.- Rukia comentó con algo de pesar y comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente cuadro.

\- Justo como tú y yo. – Dijo Ichigo sin pensar.

Rukia no escuchó el comentario de su amigo. En realidad, no se dio cuenta de mucho ese día. Su estancia en el museo se intercaló entre tomar fotos y notas de las obras y mirar de reojo a al pelinaranja.

De regreso ambos estaban sentados en el autobús, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué momento empecé con esta sarta de estupideces? Pienso en él, suspiro por él…" Se preguntó Rukia mientras miraba a Ichigo en el reflejo de la ventana. "Todo es tan irreverente… a veces quiero tomarlo de la mano y otras veces… no sé que quiero de él." En ese momento el chico tomó su mano y ella lo miró con sorpresa y duda, él le sonrió de lado y luego la soltó.

\- ¡Mierda! Kurosaki eres un asco… - Gritó Rukia con molestia y después se fue a sentar a otro lugar. Ichigo le había dado un chicle masticado que había encontrado debajo de su asiento.

El joven se rió un poco y su acompañante lo volteó a ver aún más molesta. Se sostuvieron la mirada y la risa le ganó a la joven bailarina. Ambos se rieron por la estúpida situación e Ichigo se levantó para sentarse de nuevo a lado de su amiga. A veces se comportaban de manera que no era común en ellos, pero si estaban juntos no importaba…

\- Lo siento, sí soy un idiota, pero quería que te rieras un poco. Tu cara siempre tiene el ceño fruncido.

\- Tú también y no voy por ahí haciendo porquerías para que te rías.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?

\- En nada en especial… - Respondió vagamente Rukia mientras garabateaba conejos en su libreta. – En que más tarde tengo que ir a un evento de la empresa de Byakuya…

\- Mmm… qué feos conejos. – Ichigo señaló uno de ellos y Rukia le hizo un rayón en la mano.

\- Y en el hecho de que me observas lo suficiente como para saber que siempre tengo el ceño fruncido. – Contestó la bailarina para después carcajearse por la reacción del estudiante.

\- No seas engreída, cualquiera recuerda tu ceñuda cara.

Espacio

Al final, esa noche de sábado Rukia no invitó a Ichigo. No porque no quisiera, pero quizá era conveniente pasar un tiempo sola. Aunque no sé si fue buena idea ya que ambos se reencontraron con sus penas del corazón.

Cuando Ichigo volvió, Riruka lo esperaba afuera de su casa. Hablaron y se gritaron y lloraron, pero acordaron volver a intentarlo, después de todo a nadie le gusta estar solo… o algo así fue el argumento que los animó a salir de nuevo.

Por su lado Rukia se enteró de que el padre de Renji se había convertido en accionista de la empresa, por lo tanto el pelirrojo estaba en el evento. Hablaron, no tan pasionalmente como Riruka e Ichigo, y tampoco volvieron a ser pareja de inmediato, pero saldrían de nuevo… porque aún tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Espacio

 _\- Hola Ichigo, ¿qué hay?_

 _\- Hey Rukia, todo bien, ¿y tú?_

 _\- Igual, oye ya no tienes que venir por mí mañana en la mañana._

 _\- Bien, ¿Byakuya te llevará?_

 _\- No… Renji._

 _\- Ah… bueno, nos vemos mañana._

 _\- Sí, bye._

Rukia bloqueó su celular y suspiró de nuevo. Sus conversaciones eran menos secas que eso… Renji la sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndole el chai que había ordenado, pues la antes ex pareja estaba en una cafetería en esa linda tarde de domingo conversando y _felices_ de haber regresado.


	10. X

X.

Abril bochornoso y lluvioso.

Rukia y Renji salían de nuevo y era algo que hacía feliz a ambos. Se habían extrañado, genuinamente, y de nuevo sentían que se complementaban el uno al otro. En la compañía de baile todos los felicitaban, en la escuela las cosas parecían estar de nuevo en su lugar y sus respectivas familias les confirmaban que era la decisión más acertada.

Aún así Rukia a veces extrañaba a Ichigo y a su familia, y aunque ella estaba en todo su derecho, porque podían seguir siendo amigos, no volvió a pisar la casa Kurosaki. No porque alguien se lo prohibiera, simplemente sentía que eso haría las cosas confusas para ella y terminaría extrañándolo aún más.

Se empecinó en mantener una distancia "apropiada", ya no iban juntos a la academia de ballet, a la casa del otro, al mismo lugar para el receso… en la escuela ya ni siquiera se saludaban. El contrato estaba disuelto, nadie nunca se enteró. Todo esto ella lo hacía para prevenir que volviera a sentirse confundida por la presencia del pelinaranja. Y a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en que le hacía falta, tonto pero cierto. 

* * *

\- Rukia, hace mucho que no te veía. – Dijo Uryu. Habían chocado en el pasillo mientras corrían a sus respectivas clases. Ella solo rió un poco y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja. – También te cortaste el cabello.

\- Qué observador eres.

\- Te sienta bien.

\- Gracias, aunque no sé cómo le voy a hacer para peinarme para mi recital. – Silencio incómodo. Rukia no se quería ir, pero no podía pensar en algo que siguiera su insípida conversación. Suspiró, de nuevo empezaba con ese tic. Cuando parecía que la estudiante iba a decir algo Uryu la interrumpió.

\- Vas tarde a tu clase, ¿qué tomas a esta hora?

\- Educación física, sí voy tardísimo. Ni siquiera me he cambiado el uniforme.

\- Sí, lo veo. Yo me voy a desaparecer por un rato, tengo prueba y no estudié ¿quieres venir? – Rukia no lo pensó dos veces, se fueron juntos a la azotea.

Ahí estuvieron conversando durante la hora y media que duró el periodo. Rukia no lo resistió por mucho, terminó llorando y confesándole a Uryu que estaba muy nerviosa por su papel en el Cascanueces y que aunque todos le dijeran que era lo correcto haber vuelto con Renji ella ya no lo sentía así. Le dijo que extrañaba a Ichigo y a todos sus amigos. Que ya no le hablaba porque, entre muchas cosas y causas, Riruka, la chica con la que él salía, la intimidaba y cohibía. Que todo aparentaba estar bien y en realidad se sentía casi tan mal que cuando murió su hermana.

\- Por eso la crisis de cortarte el cabello… te propongo algo. Trae a Renji y coman con nosotros, Ichigo casi siempre viene y así lo podrás ver de nuevo. – Rukia no parecía muy convencida, por lo que su amigo agregó – Renji y yo nos conocemos, no será extraño que lo traigas, además el resto se alegrará de verte. Ya no llores. – Uryu le ofreció un pañuelo desechable a la triste bailarina.

\- Sí, los veremos en el receso. Perdona mi verborrea, soy una ridícula. – Se disculpó Rukia avergonzada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y la nariz.

\- No creas… he visto cosas peores. Y nunca está mal llorar. 

* * *

A la siguiente clase Rukia estaba como "nueva", no había rastro de lágrimas y tampoco de la soledad que sentía. Se sentó a lado de su novio y se sonrieron. Cuando llegó la hora del receso, Rukia no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero siendo una Kuchiki lo supo ocultar.

\- Renji, vamos a comer con unos amigos, ¿sí? – El chico nunca le negaba algo, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el punto en el patio donde los amigos siempre se reunían y para el deleite de Rukia ahí estaba Ichigo, verlo le regresó la confianza que la caracterizaba. Su conversación era divertida e ingeniosa, Renji no dejaba de abrazarla por detrás y darle besos en la mejilla. La bailarina se sentía de un millón de dólares porque eso parecía fastidiar a Ichigo, quizá no se sentía como ella misma haciendo ese tipo de escenas ridículas, pero tenía la atención del pelinaranja, algo que extrañaba.

\- Rukia, extrañaba tenerte aquí cerca. – Comentó Orihime mientras abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo y cariño a la bailarina. Rukia sintió la calidez, por un momento se olvidó de agredir emocionalmente a Ichigo y le regresó el abrazo a su amiga. Era cierto, ella también los había extrañado, a todos. – ¿Harás algo este sábado?

\- Sí, no ves que es una chica que no pierde el tiempo. – Soltó Ichigo socarronamente e intercalando su mirada entre Rukia y Renji. El ambiente se tensó, pero la mencionada se sintió más que alegre, incluso se rió tontamente.

\- De hecho sí, es la celebración de aniversario de la compañía de la familia Kuchiki. ¿Quisieran venir? La pasaríamos muy bien, ¿no Renji?

\- Sí, sería muy agradable conversar con gente de nuestra edad. 

* * *

Aunque ese sábado fue un día lluvioso y a la celebración de la compañía solo fueron Renji, Uryu, Orihime e Ichigo con sus hermanas, fue una noche muy agradable para los jóvenes y las asperezas que pudieron haber existido entre Rukia e Ichigo ya eran nulas. Ahora reían y tonteaban como antes, claro con Renji a cuestas.

Brindaron con los adultos, comieron muchos canapés y convivieron muy a gusto.

En resumen fue una noche donde, con la complicidad de Uryu , ese lazo se reconstruyó, Rukia presentó a Karin con un becario que trabaja con Byakuya "porque seguro se entenderían muy bien" y Renji se dio el tiempo para darse cuenta de que Ichigo era un buen tipo, lo suficiente como para ser amigos.

A partir de ese día Rukia y Renji no volvieron a estar solos, se rodeaban de los amigos de Ichigo y la pequeña pelinegra ya no se sentía acorralada por su elección. 

* * *

\- Rukia, siempre te sales con la tuya.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Rukia, Byakuya y el mayordomo de la familia Kuchiki estaban recogiendo los refractarios que estaban en el jardín. Ya casi amanecía y todos los invitados se habían ido.

\- Lograste amistar a Renji y a Ichigo.

\- Ah… eso. No, sólo pensé que podrían ser buenos amigos. Tienen muchas cosas en común, ¿sabes?

\- No, no me lo imaginé. ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común? – Rukia comenzó a sentir que Byakuya dirigía la conversación a un tema que ella no quería admitir en ese momento. Se limitó a bufar y responder con un bajo tono de voz que marcaba el final de la conversación.

\- Cosas.

\- Muy bien, qué gusto. No olvides cerrar la puerta, no queremos que la sala amanezca inundada. – Byakuya le dio una muy tenue caricia en la cabeza y se metió a la casa con algunos refractarios seguido por el mayordomo que metía los manteles blancos de encaje que habían utilizado.


	11. XI

XI.

Rukia e Ichigo se tuvieron que poner al corriente de la vida de uno y del otro. Esa era una tarde de miércoles donde los amigos más Renji caminaban hacia la casa del pelinaranja.

\- Ya fue la selección de personajes para el recital. – Mencionó la pequeña bailarina mirando al suelo. Los tres estudiantes conversaban acerca de cómo el padre de Renji estaba buscando más patrocinadores para terminar de financiar la puesta en escena del Cascanueces.

\- Te perdiste las audiciones, estuvieron muy reñidas. – Comentó el pelirrojo a Ichigo recordando esa calurosa tarde de sábado donde se rompieron egos y corazones en el escenario.

\- Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, ¿al final que papel conseguiste? – Por fin, la pregunta dolorosa. Rukia suspiró y levantó la mirada del suelo para después contestar con una sonrisa a medias.

\- Clara, estoy muy agradecida con el papel, es decir es el protagónico, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Ichigo, quería saber si Rukia mencionaría a Kaien.

\- Quería ser el Hada de Azúcar para bailar su canción favorita. – Le respondió Renji al amigo pelinaranja. – Y también quería ser ese personaje para poder bailar con su _crush_ Kaien.

\- Cállate. – Rukia le dio un codazo a Renji y los tres amigos rieron. – Además no tiene nada de malo admirar a alguien.

\- No, mientras sea de lejos. – Dijo Renji de manera recriminatoriamente bromista. 

* * *

En la noche Rukia y Renji se fueron de la casa de Ichigo y aunque el novio pelirrojo se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, Rukia se negó, no quería desviarlo y mucho menos ahora que llovía ligeramente.

Se despidieron con un simple beso y emprendieron caminos diferentes. La chica tenía la mente en otro lugar, no se dio cuenta de que alguien cubierto con un impermeable venía corriendo hacia su dirección y eso ocasionó que chocaran.

\- Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Rukia a la persona mientras recogía su paraguas.

\- ¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?

\- ¿Karin, qué haces TÚ llegando a esta hora?

\- Nada, salí a pasear con un amigo.

\- Ajá… ¿y ese amigo era Toshiro? – Karin se ruborizó. Era cierto, desde la fiesta donde los presentó se habían vuelto inseparables. Tenían todo en común y a la vez nada, eran ridículamente el uno para el otro.

\- No te importa.

\- No, solo quería hacerte enojar. – Rukia rió y Karin también, después cambió la escena… Karin se abalanzó sobre la bailarina y la abrazó escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Rukia. Ella, algo extrañada, le regresó el abrazo. – ¿Karin, te sucede algo?

\- Te extrañamos en casa, detesto a Riruka. – Eso causó una catarsis en Rukia. La chica de baja estatura abrazó con más fuerza a Karin y sin que la chica Kurosaki lo notara no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Yo también los extraño muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero no puedes decir esas cosas de la novia de tu hermano, por más loca que esté.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ya no nos visitas? Haz que ella se vaya, es caprichosa y eso no hace feliz a mi hermano. El cree que la quiere porque ella lo necesita. – Rukia deshizo el abrazo, estaban del mismo tamaño el par de pelinegras.

\- Karin, ni tú ni yo podemos entrometernos en esa relación. No la juzgues por favor, no la conocemos y quizá Ichigo es lo que Riruka necesita para sentirse completa. También Ichigo está con ella por algo… llámalo como quieras: amor real, complejo de ambulancia, pero él no es tonto. 

* * *

Cuentan por ahí, Karin ejem, que Ichigo y Riruka cortaron porque ella era muy posesiva y muy cara de mantener. Fue el pelinaranja quien decidió terminar la relación una tarde de viernes que estaban pasando en casa de la adinerada pelirrosa. Riruka estaba en un frenesí de celos e Ichigo le recriminaba que no podían actuar como si estuvieran cosidos, él también tenía cosas que hacer (entrenamientos de todos los clubes de la escuela). La caprichosa chica se enojó tanto que le lanzó el juego de té Noritake Abbeyville al muchacho, el aludido respondió a su violencia tomándola de las muñecas y diciéndole de manera venenosa que era una inmadura y era muy difícil de tratar. Después de eso salió de la mansión azotando la puerta y dejando a una solitaria y atónita Riruka rodeada de fina porcelana rota. 

* * *

Había días en los que Renji no podía acompañar a Rukia al ballet, así que ella se iba sola. A veces Orihime la acompañaba y tenían una tarde de chicas, o incluso Karin, de alguna manera se habían vuelto cercanas y después de los ensayos juntas se iban a casa de Rukia a pasar la tarde ahí.

\- ¿Crees que yo también soy una malcriada? – preguntó Rukia a Karin mientras sacaba del refrigerador una charola con una hermosa variedad de mini piezas de _patisserie_.

\- Pues en cierta forma eres como _ella_ , siguen la misma dieta… no entiendo como estaba tan delgada si solo comía pan y dulces. – Las chicas conversaban en la cocina de los Kuchiki. – Pero no, eres más amable. Aunque dice Ichigo que Riruka tuvo un cambio de actitud, es menos mandona. Pero quién sabe si siente eso porque ahora Ichigo trabaja en la clínica y no la ve tanto… 

* * *

Un día anocheció sin que ellas lo notaran, el hermano pelinaranja llamó a Karin para preguntarle dónde diablos estaba. La conversación terminó en que él iría por ella a la casa Kuchiki pues era muy tarde para que una niña de 14 años caminara sola a las 10 de la noche.

\- Tu hermano va a matarme por tenerte aquí hasta tarde. – Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en los escalones de la entrada alumbradas por el foco de la puerta principal.

\- No creo, ni siquiera me regañó por teléfono.

\- Él no haría eso.

\- ¿No? – Con su mano hizo un teléfono ficticio e imitó la voz de Ichigo. – "¿Karin, dónde estás? ¿Estás con el vago de Toshiro? Espero que no estés en su casa, ¿sabes qué? es muy tarde, voy por ti." – Ambas estudiantes rieron. Rukia se sentía feliz porque había acertado en unir al par de prodigios, se le escapó una sonrisa a la bailarina y esta no pasó desapercibida por su amiga. – Rukia, ¿estás feliz porque vas a ver a Ichigo?

\- No, estoy feliz porque estás conmigo. A él lo veo en la escuela.

\- ¿Lo extrañas? – Esa pregunta ya no fue respondida porque el aludido las saludo desde el momento en que las vio a lo lejos.

El par de pelinegras se despidió y Karin corrió en dirección a su hermano quien la abrazó y cargó su mochila. Los preparatorianos no hicieron más que saludarse con un gesto de mano y una sencilla sonrisa.

Más tarde esa noche Karin recibió un mensaje.

"Sí, a veces me hace falta."


	12. XII

XII.

La empresa Kuchiki se dedicaba a la industria alimenticia con proyectos que iban desde el apoyo a emprendedores, hasta restaurantes propios y servicio de catering. Tenían un fuerte impacto en esa área por haber amenizado con éxito eventos para empresas transnacionales y oficiales del gobierno.

Byakuya y Hisana habían empezado a trabajar para la compañía Kuchiki, ambos en el área administrativa, después de casarse y reconciliarse con la familia Kuchiki. Ahora el abuelo y Byakuya habían hablado acerca del futuro de Rukia y ella al estar tan agradecida con ambos tomó en cuenta su ofrecimiento.

\- Queremos que entiendas que no es un acto de nepotismo, pero creo que tienes potencial para continuar haciendo lo que amas y poder trabajar en la empresa de manera benéfica pues tú ofreces algo que los demás solicitantes no tienen. – Dijo el abuelo Kuchiki a Rukia mientras esperaban su comida. Rukia, Byakuya, Renji y el abuelo habían salido a cenar. Como la bailarina bien sabía, el jerarca de la familia Kuchiki nunca hacía nada sin un motivo detrás, cosa que aumentaba su nerviosismo durante la "cena familiar de negocios".

\- Lo entiendo bien y agradezco la oportunidad para entrar en una empresa de éxito, pero puedo ser una impertinente y preguntar ¿cuál es mi ventaja por encima de la competencia?

\- Tenemos que abrir el departamento de responsabilidad social y, como ya saben todos en esta mesa, tú no puedes bailar de manera profesional. – Dijo el señor Kuchiki sin miramientos. Byakuya permaneció inmutable, Renji tomó la mano de Rukia por debajo de la mesa y el venerable empresario continuó. – Tienes mucho talento que no queremos desperdiciar, como proyecto de responsabilidad social queremos hacer una compañía que se presente en comunidades marginadas. Serás titular de ese departamento.

Silencio. Llegó la comida y se desearon buen provecho.

Cuando los comensales terminaron con sus respectivos platos el abuelo Kuchiki habló de nuevo.

\- Entiendo que es una enorme carga, sobre todo para una mujer que no se ha graduado de la preparatoria, pero es una muestra de confianza y aprecio por ti Rukia. No tienes que decidir ahora, pero si tu respuesta fuera positiva tenemos que empezar a hacer planes para tu educación universitaria. – El abuelo podía ser muy convincente, aún así estaba la contraparte.

\- Rukia, cualquiera que sea tu decisión sigues siendo parte de esta familia. Toma en cuenta también lo que TÚ deseas. – Agregó Byakuya sin mirarla mientras firmaba la cuenta.

Los hombres Kuchiki regresaron a casa de inmediato, Rukia se quedó con Renji conversando sentados sobre el capó del auto del pelirrojo.

\- A pesar de todo este tiempo me siguen pareciendo intimidantes, como haces para vivir con dos hombres tan intensos. – Comentó Renji con algo de humor intentando aliviar la tensión en Rukia.

\- Renji, qué debo hacer. Me dan la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos en lo que me gusta.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Yo quería ir a la Vaganova y ya después ver que hacía con mi vida, pero ahora ellos me ofrecen la comodidad de tener mi vida "arreglada".

\- Pues toma la oportunidad para tener tu vida arreglada, mucha gente muere por ese tipo de oportunidades… pero si crees que ir a la Vaganova te hará más feliz… ve.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque Byakuya y el abuelo creen en mí más de lo que pensé.

\- No te subestimes y acepta el trabajo.

\- Pero n… - Renji la interrumpió, la atrajo hacia él y la acomodó en sus brazos.

\- Rukia, deja de tener miedo. Hagas lo que hagas lo vas a hacer bien. – Rukia le sostuvo la mirada y luego acarició su rostro con una mano. – Voy a estar ahí para apoyarte. – El chico tomó la delicada mano y la besó.

\- Gracias, entonces eso haré.

De regresó, Rukia y Renji, tomados de la mano, bromeaban acerca de cómo sería su vida si se casaran. Aunque por momentos, en la cabeza de Rukia hacía eco la frase "deja de tener miedo". 

* * *

Abril casi llega a su fin y los estudiantes del segundo año de la preparatoria empiezan a sentir el estrés de la cercanía del último año. Ambas parejitas decidieron que deberían salir los cuatro un sábado y el plan quedó en que irían a jugar tenis a la casa de Renji pero se reunirían en la preparatoria a la que asistían todos menos Riruka. 

* * *

\- No me agradas, pero no te detesto, además tenemos la misma bolsa. – Dijo Riruka a Rukia mientras comía una paleta helada. Ambas chicas estaban esperando sentadas en la acera de la escuela.

\- Wow… gracias. Tampoco te detesto. – Contestó Rukia con extrañeza mientras tomaba su bolsa y veía que en efecto tenían la misma tote Kate Spade coral. Simplemente ridículo.

El silencio continuó entre ambas chicas hasta que llegó Renji y Rukia no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro de alivio que decía "hasta que llegas".

\- Riruka el es Renji mi novio, Renji ella es Riruka la novia de Ichigo.

\- ¿Hey Riruka, cómo estás? Ya la conocía, bailaba en la compañía antes de que llegaras a Karakura. – Rukia sonrió y luego rodó los ojos para sentarse de nuevo en la acera mientras los otros dos se ponían al tanto.

\- "Estúpido pueblo de tres habitantes, va a ser un día largo…" – Pensó Rukia con la barbilla recargada en la palma. 

* * *

Ahí estaba el detalle, pensó Rukia mientras veía su ojo morado en el espejo del baño de Byakuya, estar con Renji era estar con el Señor Popular, si estaban solos estaban bien (bueno más o menos), si había alguien más ella pasaba a segundo lugar. Eso ocurría siempre, bueno no siempre, antes no era así. Eran el uno para el otro y ya, ahora ella era la _sidekick_ de Renji y eso le molestaba. Sólo con Ichigo era la excepción, Renji se cohibía por su presencia. Pero eso no importaba ahora, haber estado con los tres chicos mientras jugaban la había hecho sentir fuera de lugar, ella en realidad no es como Renji y Riruka… ellos tenían tanto en común y Rukia no.

\- ¿Quién te hirió? – Rompió el silencio Byakuya mientras entraba con un tarro de ungüento haciendo brincar a la bailarina que después se sentó en el taburete que Byakuya tenía en el baño y dejó que la curara.

\- Nadie, yo por tonta. – Respondió Rukia recordando cómo en casa de Renji solo sonreía en silencio mientras Renji la abrazaba y conversaba con Riruka cerca de los buenos viejos tiempos de la compañía de ballet Abarai.

\- No creo que seas tonta, dime qué fue lo que pasó.

\- Ay Byakuya me humillé. – Rukia dejó caer su cabeza en Byakuya. – Estuve distraída toda la tarde y en un momento me perdí porque Riruka dijo una estupidez y la pelota me pegó en el ojo.

\- ¿Y qué dijo ella para distraer a una bailarina que se presenta en un teatro repleto de personas, celulares que suenan de vez en cuando y bebés que lloran?

\- Que todo lo que ella desea lo obtiene, siempre. – Citó Rukia haciendo comillas con sus dedos y una parodia de la voz de Riruka.

\- Qué intensa, ¿apostaste algo durante el partido?

\- No lo dijo por el juego.


	13. XIII

XIII.

Después del incidente del partido de tenis las parejas no volvieron a salir juntas. Rukia ni siquiera quería ver a Ichigo, mucho menos a Riruka, aunque el maquillaje cubría los restos del hematoma, no se sentía cómoda con ellos. Ver como había perdido a su amigo le dolía, pero le dolía más cada comentario mordaz que la chica hacia "bromeando". 

* * *

Ya era mayo y Rukia había logrado evadir a Ichigo, pero eso no podía durar para siempre. En la segunda semana del mes la generación de Rukia era la encargada de limpiar la escuela por esa semana.

Se quedaban después de clases y lo hacían. El día que la bailarina y el pelinaranja se quedaron solos limpiando un salón no pareció extraño para los demás, pero para ellos fue un poco incómodo.

Silencio, solo se escuchaban pasos y suspiros que anunciaban lo exhaustos que estaban los estudiantes. Rukia estaba limpiando los escritorios e Ichigo limpiaba las ventanas.

\- Hace mucho que no estábamos a solas. Es raro. – Rompió Ichigo el silencio mientras exprimía la franela que usaba para limpiar. Rukia suspiró y rió levemente con incredulidad.

\- Antes no era raro, ahora sí. Ahora siempre estamos ocupados y rodeados de mil personas. – Mutuamente se sonrieron con aire condescendiente.

\- Te quiero pedir una disculpa por lo de tu ojo… lo de hace dos semanas en casa de… - Rukia levantó una mano en señal de que se callara.

\- No importa Ichigo, no hay de que disculparse, no fuiste tú, yo estaba distraída… ya olvídalo. – Se terminó la conversación. Después hubo un largo silencio en lo que continuaban con sus tareas.

\- Salgamos. – Ichigo sugirió de repente. Rukia lo miró con algo de escepticismo y una ceja arqueada. – Ahora mismo, a donde sea. – Rukia rió de nuevo, pero esta vez fue con algo de tristeza.

\- No, mejor no. Otro día. Tenemos que terminar esto y después tengo que ir al ballet y tú a la clínica.

\- Vamos, no pasa nada. Nadie se va a morir si faltamos hoy.

\- No… no es buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no? Antes íbamos a todos lados juntos.

\- Pero antes no estaban ni Riruka ni Renji. – Era eso, ahora Ichigo lo entendía.

\- No importa, tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, independientemente de ellos. – Rukia e Ichigo ahora estaban frente a frente… tan cerca pero tan lejos. Rukia bajó la cabeza y el pelinaranja le acomodó un corto mechón que se había escapado de detrás de su oreja. Nadie dijo nada. Ichigo también bajó el rostro y dio dos pasos hacia atrás haciendo que Rukia levantará de nuevo la mirada.

\- No es como salir, pero acompáñame a la academia, ¿sí? 

* * *

El trayecto a la academia fue en silencio, caminando uno al lado de otro y rozando de vez en cuando la mano del otro.

Ya ahí, se separaron. Rukia fue a cambiarse e Ichigo entró al salón de danza 1 para sentarse donde antes siempre lo hacía mientras ella bailaba.

Iba a ser un ensayo largo, Rukia tenía que terminar de aprender y perfeccionar infinidad de coreografías al ser la protagonista junto a Kaien.

Después de 2 horas, Ichigo ya se sabía unas cuantas coreografías. Lo repetían y lo repetían hasta que era perfecto _… jettes, arabesques, pliés_ y _passés_. Rukia practicando con Kaien se veía radiante. Ichigo prefería atribuirle esa alegría al hecho de que era protagonista y que hacía lo que amaba: bailar. Aunque no podía negar que había buena química, se veían bien juntos, tan bien que a Ichigo le daban ganas de ser Kaien.

\- Creo que ahora sí quedó perfecto _Le Voyage_. – dijo Rukia muy feliz mientras ambos bailarines se acercaban a la banca donde estaba Ichigo y las botellas de agua.

\- Totalmente. – Ambos dieron un sorbo a sus botellas. – Bueno Rukia, nos vemos mañana. Ahora tengo que ir a practicar con el Hada de Azúcar.

\- Sí, nos vemos mañana. – Rukia se despidió con una sonrisa y Kaien tomó su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ichigo carraspeó incómodo. Rukia y Kaien se separaron y dijeron de nuevo "adiós". La chica tomó sus cosas y salieron del salón.

Afuera Rukia se ponía unos pantalones deportivos encima de las mallas y una sudadera. Ichigo la observaba mientras se vestía y no puedo evitar sentir algo cuando el rostro de Rukia se entristeció al escuchar _Pas de deux_. ¿Tanto le dolería no bailar esa canción? o más bien, ¿tanto quería bailar con Kaien esa canción?

\- Ya estoy lista, vámonos. – Dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba después de anudar sus tenis, lo que sucedió la tomó por sorpresa…

Ichigo tomó su mano para bailar al ritmo de su canción preferida. Aunque él no sabe ballet, y solo la tomó de la cintura y ella del cuello, era un muy lindo gesto para Rukia. Moverse un poco de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción y mirarse a los ojos era lo único que hacían los amigos. Después de un rato se rieron y se soltaron. Había sido muuuuuy extraño.

\- Aún no terminaba la canción. - Ichigo le dice a Rukia quien desviaba su rostro pues estaba totalmente ruborizada. Tomó sus cosas y por fin miró a su amigo sin evitar el reír nerviosamente.

\- Lo sé, pero el entrenamiento ya se acabó. Vámonos. 

* * *

El trayecto a la casa de la pelinegra de nuevo fue en silencio, caminando uno al lado de otro pero esta vez sus manos no se encontraban. Al contrario, Rukia se sentía bastante cohibida.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó Ichigo a Rukia casi pegando su rostro al de ella.

\- Nada, cansancio. – Contestó Rukia desviando su rostro y alejándolo empujándolo del pecho.

\- ¿Segura que es eso?

\- Sí, ya no me preguntes más o tendré que golpearte.

\- Bueno ya, no pregunto más. Dios… que violenta. ¿Quién pensaría que te ves tan radiante bailando en zapatillas y que al mismo tiempo vas repartiendo golpes por la vida?

\- ¿Crees que me veo bien bailando? – Preguntó Rukia a Ichigo con un tono indescifrable para él, mas cargado de emoción, esperanza y temor.

\- Bueno… sí. Después de tanto entrenar sería una pena que no lo hicieras tan bien como lo haces…

Silencio.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la familia Holmes, Ichigo acompañó a Rukia hasta la puerta, ahí ella parsimoniosamente le dio un beso a en la mejilla y luego él hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron por un largo rato y después Ichigo se fue.

Rukia corrió a su habitación y dejó la maleta de ballet a un lado. Cerró la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Odiaba sentirse así, ¿qué era toda esa sarta de palabras y acciones? Estaba confundida y molesta, pensaba en la manera en que Ichigo la tomó para bailar, en la ocasión en que fueron al museo, cuando la trajo a casa después de la fiesta de la compañía de ballet y la arropó, cuando fumaron juntos en la azotea de la escuela…

En su cabeza empezó a sonar _Pas de deux_ de nuevo. "¿Ichigo, por qué haces estas cosas?" pensó Rukia mientras se mordía el labio. "Qué odioso. De nuevo me siento perdida. Se supone que Renji y yo somos novios y tú haces estas cosas. Ya sé que no es como darnos un beso o más, pero las pequeñas acciones también cuentan para mí."

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se reprimió. "Es que no lo puedo evitar, es el amor que no puedo dar pero que no puedo evitar sentir…" dijo para sí, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Se levantó y aclaró la garganta para abrirla. Para su sorpresa era el abuelo Holmes. 

* * *

Más tarde esa noche Rukia, Byakuya y el abuelo estaban cenando en el mismo restaurante que hace casi un mes. De nuevo hablando acerca del futuro de Rukia y viendo folletos de universidades.

Rukia sonreía por un lado y apartaba los folletos de las universidades que le interesaban, pero por el otro movía con agitación su pie izquierdo y hacia nudos con los flecos del mantel de su mesa.


End file.
